


Bustling Boars's Babe

by mzblackpoison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega, Gangbang, Gangs, Group Sex, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: A young recent omega school graduate is bought at his first action.One day later he meets the three betas, two alphas, and a fellow omega of a ruling pack that become his first ever family.Or, the Bustling Boars welcomes a second omega into their pack.





	1. 01. The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> FIY tags are for the entire story, not just this first chapter.
> 
> Enjoy

Mich stood anxiously in line, surrounding by some-thirty other omegas, all just as nervous.

He and all the other omegas were recent graduates, just one month out from school and attending their first auction. All omega graduates were sent to auctions, five at most, to find a pack to join. Packs all over the country traveled to auction houses in search of the right omega. An omega without a home after five auctions was not a good omega. Those omegas were sent to omega care centres, where they undergo extra education to become a desirable omega.

Mich was anxious for good reason. This would be his first experience of the real world. A glimpse of life outside his school. Like all omegas in school, they lived their entire adolescence at school and were not permitted to leave. So being at his first auction, was also Mich's first time stepping foot outside school property.

All the omegas were dressed in sheer, sleeveless tunics. The thin white fabrics with low V-neck cuts exposed their unmarked necks and ended above the knees. A strip of fabric pinched the loose fabric at their waist, showing off their figures. No other clothing, jewelry, or shoes adorned their bodies. The omegas were kept as bare and simple as possible while decently clothed.

Shuffling his feet, Mich followed the line as they were led to a new room. Bare walls and minimal furniture - which they were not permitted to sit -  made up the room. Slowly over the next hour, the omegas were escorted out the room.

Mich was next, based on the number bracelet on his wrist. The bracelet had all this basic information and bar code. The code once scanned gave more information. Mich briefly wondered was his profile read.

Reluctantly, Mich followed the auction house employee out the room. They silently stalked through the hallways that changed from bare white walls to heavily decorated walls filled with decorations and paintings that reminded him of faraway historical buildings, like an old castle or famous church.

He stepped into the glass cage once prompted to, turning around to see the glass door shut and the electric panel locking with a beep. The employee left. Looking around Mich recognized other omegas in his group, all in similar glass cages. Some were on platforms and different sizes. Mich was satisfied with his cage, it was a decent size and place deep into this particular room. Being too close to the doors meant being overlooked.

With nothing to do but wait Mich sat down. He had no idea when the auction began or when patrons would enter. Why would he know? He's an omega, he doesn't need to know any of that information.

He pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around this knees. He fiddled with his bracelet nervously, tracing his finger over the raised letters and numbers of the basic info. Deep black ink make up the bar code, his nerves barely able to feel the printed on it.

Before he knew it he was dozing off and awoken to the loud booming voice over an intercom.

"Welcome, wolves, to the Eastern Omega Auction House of Shelfer City. We are wonderfully grateful for you presence. Free roaming begins in thirty minutes and the auction at 9 pm. Feel free the explore the establishment and preview the lovely omegas in our house. Once again, free roaming begins in thirty minutes and the auction at 9 pm. Thank you for choosing the Eastern Omega Auction House of Shelf City. Enjoy your night."

Mich swallowed deep in his throat. Anxiety began to creep up on him, flooding over him and giving him goosebumps. This was it. This was his first chance to find a pack.

Thirty minutes spent over thinking and suddenly there were wolves walking around in the large decorated room. Mich stood hastily and watched. There were so many wolves in this one room alone and he had no idea how big the auction house was. There could be hundreds of other omegas.

"Come over here sweetie, let me get a good look at your face." A beta. Mich stepped closer to the glass. The beta walked around, eyes sharp and critical, examining his entire body before stalking away.

That repeated numerous times, too many times for Mich to remember. He walked around his enclosure, shyly watching the people around him, and offering his bracelet to be scanned when told to.

Then the intercom came on again, this time asking patrons to move to the auction room.  All the omegas were gathered and brought to a waiting room.

The atmosphere was odd. Some omegas were stiff and others fully relaxed. There were omegas sitting on the ground, the sofas, and couches. Some were slumped completely limp and unmoving.

A cup was pushed into his hands and pill in his palm. Mich swallowed them both down dutifully, handing back the paper cup.

He took a seat on an empty sofa chair. He gradually relaxed, shoulders falling and no longer playing with his bracelet. He noted the drink or pill must've been some sort of drug to calm them down before they were brought out.

That's what he thought at least. Mich didn't expected the fall asleep until he found himself waking up. The world moved around him in a flurry of motion. His eyes were still unfocused as he tried to take in his surroundings. He was being wheeled. He curled into himself feeling vulnerable. His movements were slow and sluggish. The noises and sounds around him were muffled, like there was cloth stuffed into his ears.

Suddenly his eyes were assaulted with bright lights. They were so strong Mich could feel the warmth coming from them.

Then there were hand on him, manhandling him into an upright sitting position. Mich moaned weakly, his head throbbed and vision swam. Nausea swept over him as he was forced to sit up. The auctioneer began talking but Mich couldn't follow along. He was still completely disoriented from whatever drug he was given.

The hands holding him up left and he nearly keeled over. Slumped and heavily leaning on his hands, Mich grimaced. His head ached, pounding the inside of his scull. The auctioneer continue talking, then shouting as people began to bid on him.

"Sold! To number 274."

Mich whimpered as he was wheeled, presumably off the stage. He was still nauseous. His gut rolled uncomfortably and he risked gagging. He held it back. It would be unsightly for him as an omega to show such a behaviour, no matter how queasy he felt.

"This is him. Omega Michael Stenly." A man's voice, Mich recognized. He attempted to lift his head but was met with more nausea.

A groan left his lips. He heard a chuckle and he slumped on the ground, pillowing his aching head on his arms.

"Oh he's just adorable. He'll do so well in our pack; just look at him!" Another man's voice, this time slightly deeper much more excited.

"My Second will collect Omega Michael tomorrow with payment. Have him ready," said the first man. Mich couldn't help but shiver. The voice held so much authority and power behind it, but it wasn't unkind.

Mich was being wheeled away again so the duo must have left.

That was it. That was his first auction and he's been adopted. Mich couldn't be more happy, he was going to be joining a pack right away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> find me here:  
> [tumblr](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/),  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mzblackpoison), and  
> [posting schedule](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bustling Boars prepare for the pack's newest addition: another omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't that interesting.

"Did you bring your cell phone?" Came a first voice. A man's soft voice.

"Yes, I did." Replied another man, deeper.

"Don't forget your umbrella. It might rain."

"I put it in the trunk already."

"Make sure you take your vitamins."

"Yes, I-"

"Oh, let's go already! He's going to be fine, Elijah, it's just two days," a third voice interjected. His voice also deep and carrying a natural rumble.

"This is Baran, you never know what will happen," Elijah replied.

"I'll be fine."

"He'll be fine."

Elijah sighed. "Just make sure you have everything one more time, okay?"

"Yeah I'll check again," Baran replied. He grabbed his keys and went into the garage to check his bags.

"You baby him too much."

"I baby you all too much. You're no different Abel." The man in question scoffed but didn't deny it.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Go get Nick would you. They should leave soon if they want to arrive before midnight."

The man in question came storming down the stairs, designer duffle bag in hand.

"I'm here!" Nick shouted coming to a halt in front of Elijah.

"Hurry on then, Baran is waiting for you in the car. Pick a good omega for us."

"We will! See you in a few days." Then Nick was out the door, the heavy mudroom door slamming shut behind him.

Elijah and Abel shared a sigh. Nick was a bundle of energy. Bright smiles and pure, uncontrolled energy.

"Let's finish preparing the house, shall we?"

Abel snorted. "Like you haven't finished everything yourself already."

"Hush, now. There's always something left to do. Go bring all the spare pillows would you?"

"Oh, you just want to do all the work." Abel rolled his eyes in faux exasperation as Elijah drew him into a tug.

"Why of course! I have such a strong and capable pack mate. Hurry along."

With one last eye roll, Abel turned and left to do as instructed.

The Bustling Boars packed live in a large mansion on the outskirts of the city. Too many square metres to count and dozens of rooms, the pack lived a very comfortable house. Each member had their own room, there were entertainment rooms, heat and rut rooms, and spare rooms.

Abel was on his way to a spare room, where all the extra bedding was kept. Their omega, Nick, loved soft bedding, pillows, and comforters, so they had a room filled with spare items.

Armful of pillows and a blanket dragging on the floor between his feet, Abel entered the newly converted room. What was once a spare room was transformed into a livable space for their upcoming second omega.

The pack has been searching for a second omega to bring into the pack for a few months now. Baran and Nick were attending another auction in hopes of finding a suitable omega. For months they have been preparing the new omega's room hoping that one day someone will live in it.

Abel threw the pillows carelessly on the bed and the blanket too. If this omega was anything like Nick, they would enjoy organizing the bed. If not, Nick would definitely help.

"Isaac! Jay! Come help me with the room!" Abel shouted exiting the room. On cue the beta and alpha were by his side entering the spare room to bring out more blankets and sheets.

With a sufficient pile on the bed, Isaac and Jay returned to their tasks and Abel found himself in the kitchen.

Elijah and Abel were the packs two best cooks, completely comfortable with cooking any sort of dish and easily cooking up a meal with random leftover ingredients. Jay was fairly good at cooking. Isaac had only a handful of experience in front of the stove but he was willing to help and learn. Meanwhile Baran and Nick were absolute disasters. The leader and omega had little to no cooking experience and every attempt to help ended with them being booted out of the kitchen after a mess of sorts was created. Those two just didn't help with cooking anymore.

Together the duo cooked up a variety of dishes. Like every other auction day, the pack prepared the room and cooked an abundant amount of food. So far they had no luck finding the right omega and each auction day the pack was left disheartened.

Ignoring the bad thoughts Elijah and Abel finished up the last of dishes and laid them out on the table. Elijah and Nick wouldn't be joining them for this lunch or dinner so the leftovers would be served tomorrow and the day after for the entire pack and the possible new omega.

The mansion carried an air of eagerness and excitement as did every auction day. They were all excited for the prospect of a new pack member. Lunch went by in a flash as they chatted and ate.

Jay would be leaving soon to return to work and Isaac as well. Elijah and Abel had taken the whole day off from work, leaving their operations in the hands of their SICs as they prepared the mansion.

As lunch came to an end, Isaac and Jay returned to work which left the large mansion to just Abel and Elijah to do some last minute cleaning and preparation.

Which is exactly what they did. Normally the pack had a cleaning service to tidy up the mansion twice a week, but with a potential new omega joining them, they couldn't help but be a little anxious. And cleaning was one way to keep themselves busy while they waiting for that fated phone call.

That fated phone call arrived minutes before midnight.

The sound of Elijah's ringtone echoing in the living room and the beta jumping over the couch to pick up. Abel was by his side in seconds, eyes wide and straining his ears to hear anything being said on the other side.

"Babe?" Elijah's voice gave a tremble, full of nervousness.

_ "We found him. We found an omega," _ came Baran's smooth voice over the phone.

"You-you found an omega," Elijah repeated eyes wide and not quite understanding the words he said back.

_ "Yeah, we found one, babe. We found our omega. He's coming home tomorrow." _

"Tomorrow…"

"What's he saying?" Abel impatiently asked.

"They found an omega, Abel. We're getting another member."

Abel stared back at Elijah, both their eyes wide with wonder and shock. They were really welcoming another omega this time.

"He's arriving tomorrow." Abel pulled Elijah into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna tell Jay, he's bringing our omega home." Then the call disconnected leaving Elijah and Abel holding each other tightly, trying to fight back tears of happiness.

"I can't believe it, we're getting another omega." Abel's voice was muffled, face buried in Elijah's large chest.

"Come, come! We must finish preparing!"

"Yeah…"

 


	3. Finding the One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Baran and Omega Nick begin another search at an omega auction.

Nick swung the door shut of the sleek black car, Baran following close behind him. Together they walked towards the hotel. A five-star luxury hotel that only the elite had the privilege of staying at. A single night costing way above what the average middle class income could afford.

Baran handed the key fob to the valet and hand-in-hand they entered the grand foyer. Despite the steep price of the hotel, the lobby was bustling with excitement. Wolves of packs all across the country were in town for the omega auction later that night.

Despite the heavy patronage, Baran and Nick were quickly served and on their way up to their suite.

Designer, overnight duffle bags in hand, they entered the elevator. Nick pressed up against Baran wrapping an arm around the taller man's waist and gave a tired sigh when Baran did the same to him. It was only a three hour drive to Shelfer City but they were anxious. Baran's hand steadily placed over Nick's hip helped suck the tension from his shoulders. They shared the minute of relative silence in the elevator before the doors opened up.

Pulling his arm back to simply curve around Baran's arm, Nick pulled his tired leader along to their suite.

Inside the suite was grand and pristine. More than enough space for the two of them and decorated in a way that showed nothing but prestige and wealth. The balcony overlooked the hotel's outdoor pool and bar lounge. A single queen sized bed occupied the center of the bedroom and a large TV to accompany it. The bathroom was equally pristine. Sleek off white granite made up the floor and counter top. The shower, a glass stall and the bath large enough to fit two adults.

Baran collected Nick's hastily tossed bag and placed it to the side along with his. Nick was already sprawled over the bed spread out like a starfish.

"Doll, your shoes," Baran noted. The omega hadn't removed his shoes yet.

Nick simply gave a groan flicking his foot out. Baran snorted and took the hint. Kneeling by the bed he carefully removed the studded heels from Nick's feet and placed them aside. Each foot got a quick massage earning a loud and exaggerated moan making Baran laugh softly.

Baran crawled into bed beside his omega who curled up against him, nearly laying completely on top of him. Baran took it without a blink of the eye. Nick was an exceptionally tactile and affectionate wolf. Being snuggled to death like a body pillow was no rare occurrence in the Bustling Boars pack. Nick made himself comfortable around Baran, using the alpha's shoulder as his pillow.

"Nap, then food," was all Nick said before he was asleep. Baran dragged his fingers through Nick's hair knowing he loved it and gently caressed his shoulders and back to lull him into a quick nap.

Baran stayed wide awake while his omega napped. Too many thoughts ran through his mind. Would they find any good omega? Would they find the right omega? How would the others react if they returned without a new member? How sad would Nick be?

Before he knew it Nick was waking. One big yawn and a long stretch later, Nick was sitting up and ruffling his hair. Eyes puffy and lips in a pout, Nick laid back down smothering his face into a fluffy pillow.

"Come on, up. Let's go get food before the auction." It took some probing and extra caresses to convince Nick to get up, but they were soon out the door.

Nick was dressed in a simple white romper with vertical stripes. The low cute along the front and back showed off his body and the thin straps further exposed his neck. He wore a pair of low matching white, studded heels. On his hands were thoroughly decorated with dainty white gold jewelry and a special red braided bracelet. A gift from Baran when he first joined the pack. Nick has never since removed it once.

Baran dressed to match his omega. An equally sleek white suite with black trim. His shirt was a slightly beige with vertical stripes. A bright red belt along his waist and a red jeweled ring on his thumb. On his feet, plain, black leather shoes.

Before leaving Nick made sure to unbutton Baran's dress shirt to make him look more casual.

A quick late lunch in one of the hotels restaurants and they were driving to the auction house.

Omega auctions were held on the daily and wolves traveled the country - even the world - in search of the right omega. Baran and Nick had been to countless auctions over the past few months but each time they returned home empty-handed. They were becoming desperate.

They began their search in the top floor where there were less patrons, most started on the third floor where it began. But Nick liked to take his time viewing the omegas so starting on the top floor meant less people around.

Two floors down Nick heaved a heavy sigh. So far no omega had caught his eye and none for Baran either.

"Let's keep going," Baran said placing a comforting hand on Nick's waist. "There's lots more to explore."

The next few floors showed more promise. They used the tablet provided by the house to scan the bracelets of a few omegas, keeping some bookmarked. But none  _ really _ caught their eye.

Too shy. Too confident. Too cocky. Not interested. Too desperate. Too small. Too big. Just not the right demeanor.

By the time they reached the third floor - the last floor for free roaming - Nick was mentally exhausted. Already he had discredited the omegas on the floor too dispirited from the evening's lack of success. Baran did his best to comfort the sulking omega, but not amount of soft kisses or gentle caresses was able to lift his mood. They stalked the third floor with limited interest and scanned bracelets as they went along.

Then, they saw  _ him. _ A young male omega with black hair and shorter than average height.

He caught both their attention. Bara gripped Nick's arm tightly, holding him back from running over. A share look and they were calmly walking over to the omega. He was quite nervous, they could tell. He was playing with the metal bracelet absentmindedly and shuffling from foot to foot. The constant fidgeting and darting eyes were a clear indication of his nervousness.

He made eye contact with them and immediately looked away.

Nick pulled Baran along approaching the raven omega's cage. Without looking at them, he raised his wrist allowing them to scan the barcode, which Nick did.

They walked away pretending to be uninterested, but lurked around the edge of the room. They spend the next half hour observing the omega. Watching him nervously shuffle his feet and walk around his cage giving others better looks of his body.

"He's the one," Nick stated. It was obvious, but he felt the need to say it out loud.

Baran simply nodded and pulled Nick into his arms. They found their omega. Nick gave a content sighed and leaned into Baran's chest. They were getting another omega.

When the time came, they moved to the appropriate  auditorium where the auction where the particular raven would be auctioned off.

Seating in lush sofa couches they relaxed themselves and reviewed their tablet. Nick deleted all the bookmarked omegas, leaving only one.

Michael Stenly was his name. Only seventeen years old and attending his first auction. He was from an omega school out of province. Nick briefly glanced through the raven's transcript, not actually caring for this grades or instructor notes. Nick knew he was the one.

Several hours later and butts numb from sitting the entire time, the duo made their way backstage.

Nick nearly cooed out loud upon seeing the raven. He looked so small and meek on the trolley.

"This is him," Baran whispered to himself. "Omega Michael Stenly."

Nick rested his head on Baran shoulder, hands clenching his arm. He was perfect.

"Oh he's just adorable. He'll do so well in our pack; just look at him!" Nick exclaimed excitedly shaking Baran's arm.

They stared at the omega who lay crumbled and unmoving. Small whimpers and groans left his open mouth.

Nick barely heard anything Baran said to the employees. He watched the poor omega curl up. As an omega could empathize with how the raven felt. The drugs given made them feel absolutely terrible. But it was an effective way to showcase an omega's body and submissiveness.

They left the auction house with a jump to their steps. They were absolutely ecstatic but kept their excitement hidden. They didn't want others to know about their success.

They were a large dominant pack and many eyes watched them. Word would get out that they had a new omega but they didn't want to seem as desperate and excited as they truly were.

It was only once they were in their car did they break out in teary smiles and genuine laughs.

"We have to call Elijah!" Nick shouted shoving Baran his phone.

The First Mate answered on the fist ring.

"Hey Eli."

_ "Babe?" _ Nick could hear the nervousness and concealed hope.

"We found him. We found an omega," Baran said closing his eyes, voice smooth and calm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no update next Saturday  
> next week is a one shot request fill
> 
> check my posting calendar for more info


	4. First Meetings

Mich wrung his hands nervously sneaking glances at he alpha driving.

 

The alpha had rich dark hair that curled around his ears. It was light and fluffy. A sharp nose and prominent nose bridge. Mich couldn't help but admire his share jawline. The alpha was bright and talkative, telling him all about the Bustling Boars, his new pack.

 

Mich listened to every word the alpha said. From the way things were described, the leader was an alpha named Baran. He was mated to a beta named Elijah. The alpha driving was the pack's Third. A beta named Abel was pack Second. There was another beta named Isaac and they have one omega named Nick.

 

Apparently they've been searching for an omega for the past few months. The way the alpha made it seems was like purchasing him was the best thing ever and the pack so excited for him to arrive. Mich didn't quite get it.

 

The three hour drive leaving Shelfer City was long to Mich, but the alpha - Jay - considered it short.

 

Eventually they reached their destination: a large mansion, like the ones Mich had seen in class and books or online. The mansion was nothing like he'd seen in images or videos. It was so much bigger and, well, real.

 

"Come on, let's go inside. The pack is just dying to meet you." Mich followed Jay up the driveway and steps.

 

An electric lock pad beeped as Jay entered the code. Mich lagged behind an extra step unsure how to act in front of the pack.

 

"I'm home! And I've brought our newest member!" Jay shouted kicking off his shoes and flinging his keys into a small door-side table.

 

There were thundering steps and seconds later there was a crowd in front of him. Mich took a step back startled the men standing in front of him.

 

"Alright, back it up, guys. You're scaring him!" Immediately everyone took a step back. Mich glanced over to the voice, it recognized it as one of the people who were at the auction.

 

He must be their leader, Alpha Baran, Mich thought.

 

"Welcome, Michael, to Bustling Boars." Alpha Baran was smiling, as was everyone else.

 

"Hi, I'm First Mate Elijah. You can call me Eli if you prefer. Welcome to our home." First Mate Elijah. Alpha Baran's mate. Quite tall with broad shoulders. Brown hair and bangs covering his forehead. He had a small mouth and full, pink lips.

 

Beta Abel. Bleached white blond hair. Short and stocky and he carried an intimidating aura around him despite his smile.

 

Alpha Jay, the one who drove him.

 

Beta Isaac. About the same height as Beta Abel, Mich noted, but more muscled and less intimidating. He too had thick, full lips, and thin eyes that curved into half crescents as he smiled and introduced himself.

 

Omega Nick. The pack's Luna. He was tall, almost as tall as Alpha Baran or Beta Elijah. Mich would've have thought him as a beta; he had broad shoulders too. The collar around his neck showed otherwise. Sharp jaw line and almond shaped eyes. His face was so symmetrical, Mich admired, earning him a soft smile.

 

"Nick, why don't you show Michael is room? Give him a tour of the house and get him settled in before dinner." Omega Nick gave an enthusiastic nod to Alpha Baran and grabbed on his arm pulling him away.

 

Mich followed blindly as Omega Nick showed him around the mansion. It was so vast, like his school, but it wasn't nearly as crammed. Room after room until they got to the bedrooms.

 

"We all have our own rooms and there are offices, and heat and rut rooms too," Omega Nick explained.

 

He was still holding onto Mich's arm as he identified each room.

 

"This one is your room. Sorry it's way on the end, it used to be a spare. But don't worry! We cleaned it really well and it's got everything you need."

 

Omega Nick pushed open the door to his new room. It really was fully furnished. A large bed, bigger than any Mich has laid on, large walk-in closet, a desk and chair, a vanity table with a mirror, along with two cabinets with drawers. So much more than anything Mich has owned.

 

What caught his eye was the bed - his bed. It was covered in a mountain of blankets and pillows. Sheets spilled over the edge and pooled against the carpet floors. The fluffiest pillows he's ever seen, white and pristine and unused. Completely different from the overused and recycled pillows at the school.

 

"Pretty, ain't it?" Omega Nick asked, a satisfied smirk on his smile. "Let's go!"

 

Mich allowed himself to be pulled towards the bed before he was roughly pushed into the bed. He let out a startled yelp as he fell face first. The plush pillows cushioned his fall. Almost instantly Mich felt himself melt into the bed. Gosh, everything was just so soft. His momentary bliss was interrupted when the bed bounced under Omega Nick's weight.

 

"It's great, isn't it! We gathered all our spare supplies for you to make your own nest. We don't know what you like yet, so we brought it all." Omega Nick explained.

 

"It is soft," Mich replied softly, voice muffled by the pillow he hugged.

 

"I'm sure it is. Softer than anything an omega school would've given you," Nick agreed repositioning himself to lie on his back.

 

"When did you graduate omega school?" Mich asked, he was curious. Omega Nick seemed so well adapted and comfortable in this pack.

 

"Me? Over two years ago; I'm nineteen."

 

"Can I ask you something, Omega Nick?" Mich asked shyly. His grip tightened around the pillow as Omega Nick turned to face. Gosh he was beautiful.

 

"Of course. Ask me as much as you want!" Omega Nick was also very excitable.

 

"How is this pack, Omega Nick? How do they treat you?"

 

"You don't have to use my title, Michael." Mich nodded. "They're all very kind and generous. They treat me very well. I can do whatever I want, no restrictions. I eat with time at the table, I can talk whenever I want, I join them during their work sometimes too."

 

Omega Nick paused a moment and they watched each other. Then he moved. Omega Nick propped himself up on one elbow and lifted his hand. Mich move as he felt fingers brush over his cheek. The touch was so gentle and something inside Mich seemed to break.

 

"It's okay. You're safe here, Michael. I promise you'll be safe here." Omega Nick's voice was so soft, like a warm blanket being wrapped over his shoulders.

 

Like that Mich broke down, tears flooded his vision and he sobbed. The dam of emotions and thoughts overflowed in that moment. He felt Omega Nick pull him into a hugs. Arms loose but firm around him. Mich cried his eyes out, every fear and emotion being let loose. Omega Nick held him the entire time, rubbing his back and whispering reassuringly in his ear.

 

"There, there. I know it's scary, being out here not knowing what to do. I've been through it before too. But you'll get though it, we will get through it." Omega Nick pulled away wiping Mich's tears.

 

Mich stared back and sniffled. He finally sniffled and Omega Nick smiled.

 

"Why don't we set up your nest now? Then we'll finish the tour and have dinner."

 

Mich nodded once again and Omega Nick pulled him up. Together they created his nest. Mich admired the way Omega Nick weaved the pillows and blankets and sheets to create a nest. He did most the work and Mich just admired, adding a few touches of his own.

 

Mich carefully crawled into his nest. The soft bed dipped under his weight as he snuggled under a thick comforter. Mich brought the comforter up to his face. His kicked his feet back and forth enjoying the soft texture with his soles.

 

"Can I come in?" Omega Nick wore a soft knowing smile.

 

"Of course, Omega Nick."

 

"Hey now, you don't need to use my title. Just Nick is fine."

 

They spent the next hour chatting under the comforter. Nick asked all his questions and Omega Nick - Nick - answered them all thoroughly. At one point Nick ended up cuddling him, long arms wrapped around Mich and pulling him close.

 

Mich self so safe as he leaned into Nick's hold. The older omega was warm and kind. His deep voiced soothed Mich's anxiety and comforted him. He combed through Mich's hair as they spoke and cuddled.

 

Cuddling with Nick was nothing like cuddling with the other omegas at his school. Nick was so much more authentic and genuine. Mich didn't want to pull away put the call for dinner and his rumbling stomach eventually made him pull away.

 

Nick chuckled and cooed at him. A pat on the head and they were going downstairs holding hands. Mich was nervous to meet the pack again, but Nick's hand in his own gave him comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no update next week  
> next week is another request fill


	5. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mich spends his first full day with the pack - mainly Nick - and gets a taste of the pack's dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hint of 'smut'. It's just making out and hickeys.

Consciousness came slowly to Mich. Like a thick, heavy blanket was draped over his body that couldn't be moved. He didn't mind waking up, but sleeping a little long would be nice too.

In his sleepy haze he struggled a moment to pull his arms free from their confines and stretched. Through his still blurry vision he recognized Mich's face right next to his own. Right, Mich had asked Nick to sleep with him last night. He was still unused to the mansion and bed - his nest.

Nick was still asleep, long lashes laying over his high cheek bones and lips in an adorable pout. His arm and leg was thrown over Mich, effectively keeping him pinned down in a tight full-body hug. Not that Mich minded, no, cuddling was very nice.

Mich stared at Nick, taking in every detail of the other omega's god tier looks. He was stunningly beautiful awake or asleep.

A genuine smile graced Nick's face as Mich began to wake. An adorable face scrunch and bigger pout as the older omega stretched arms over his head.

"Good morning," Mich greeted quietly to not startling the waking boy.

"Morning Mich. Can I call you that?" Nick greeted back turning to face him. His hair was a mess.

"Sure, I prefer it actually."

Nick smiled and launched himself at Mich making him yelp surprised. Nick crawled on top Mich and nuzzled his nose into Mich's neck scenting him. Mich giggled and wiggled, being tickled from Mich. His wiggling only made Nick nuzzle him more. Mich's soft giggles turned into full blown laughter as Nick peppered kisses over his neck and shoulder. Soft little nibbles and kisses tickling his unmarked skin.

"I-it tickles!"

"Oh gosh, you're just too cute." Nick pulled away smiling widely and Mich heaved a breath.

He squealed when Nick lunged at his neck again, this time giving wet, open mouthed kisses. A moan left his mouth as Nick sucked along his neck. His arms winded around Nick's wide shoulders, gripping the thin fabric of his expensive silk pajamas.

Mich bared his neck, head titled to the side fully presenting his neck. Nick took full advantage and sucked on the young omega's smooth skin. A moment spent admiring the red marks he left behind and moved to the other side of Mich's neck. Mich responded absolutely wonderfully. His moans came out in soft breaths as his eyelids fluttered shut.

He found himself wanting to submit to Nick, even as an omega. Something about the older, more experienced omega gave Mich comfort. He knew he could trust Mich to control and take care of him.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," Nick whispered, his breath warm and tickling Mich's skin.

Mich moaned loudly and fisted Nick's shirt. He wanted more.

Nick chuckled softly and began to move. Mich whined when Nick pulled away from his neck only to be shushed softly. He nudged Mich's legs apart and Mich eagerly spread them letting Nick settle in between.

His muscles tensed as Nick's hands moved along his torso. Everywhere Nick touched seemed to burn and tingle with pleasure that traveled up Mich's spine. Arousal pooled in his gut and he squirmed. He arched his back pressing his chest to Nick's. He wanted more. Nick pushed up his tunic and began playing with his nipples. Nimble hands tweaking and touching them teasingly.

That's when there was a knock at the door. Mich nearly growled.

Nick had no problem ending their little session. "Yeah?"

"Breakfast is ready. Come down while it's still warm." Jay. That was Jay's joyful voice.

"We're coming!" Nick called back and got up. Mich whined, he didn't want to stop. "Hush, you didn't eat much yesterday."

Nick didn't bother changing out of his pajamas and Mich didn't have any other clothes so they went downstairs as they were dressed.

Mich reached for Nick's hand as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Yesterday's dinner was awkward and Mich still wasn't comfortable around the rest. Nick's large hand around his made him feel a little better.

"Pancakes?" Nick asked pulling Mich to follow him in the kitchen and pushed him into an empty chair.

"Yup. I made eggs and fruit salad too," Abel replied mug in hand that read '#1 Dad'.

Mich glanced at everyone quickly. He felt small and meek under their laser sharp stares. He stared into his lap.

"Looks like someone had fun last night." Mich could almost hear the smugness in Isaac's voice.

"This morning actually. And hush, you're making Mich feel shy."

Nick sat down next to Mich and handed him a plate filled to the brim with food. A pile of scrambled eggs, one egg sunny side up, and some cut fruit. He gave a nod of gratitude and began to eat his meal.

"You had fun alright. You've practically eaten up his neck!"

Mich's face burned with embarrassment. Was it that obvious? He peaked up.

Alpha Baran gave him a knowing smile. "You have marks all over your neck."

Nick tried to look down but of course couldn't see his neck.

"Just giving Mich a little taste." Nick stuck his tongue out at Isaac earning a scoff.

"I'm sure you gave him more than just a  _ little _ taste." Nick watched with wide eyes as Isaac leaned across the table and kissed Nick.

The omega took it in stride, opening his mouth and kissing him back. Mich's jaw dropped as the two made out leaning over the table. Lips and tongue and all. They broke apart when Beta Elijah gave them a smack over the head.

"No nasty in the kitchen!" The two laughed lightly and returned to eating.

Mich stared blankly at them. So stunned by their outward display of affection. They were having breakfast for goodness sake!

"You'll get used to this." Beta Abel said breaking Mich from his thoughts. "They're like that all the time."

"Nuh-huh, you are too!"

"Don't argue with me. Eat." Nick huffed and stuffed an entire pancake into his mouth.

The rest of breakfast passed without any incidents. They kept including him into their conversations and clearly made an effort to get to know learn about him. When breakfast came to an end Mich followed the pack and placed his plates in the sink and began to clean them.

"Don't bother Michael, we just use the dish washer," Beta Elijah said placing a hand on Mich's arm to stop him.

"Are you sure, Beta Elijah?"

"Yeah, it's fine. And don't use my title, no one does in the pack."

Mich gave a nod helping load the dish washer. "Call me Mich then, too."

The dish washer was loaded and Mich was ushered out the kitchen so he joined the others in the living room. He briefly wondered why they even had a living room when they had so many entertainment rooms.

He awkwardly took a seat on one of the couches. The TV was playing the news but no one was paying attention to it, instead they were all talking again. Mich could tell it was a much more serious topic. The cheerful smiles and carefree atmosphere was replaced with cold, stern expressions and quick, clipped words. Tension was heavy in the air as they discussed some topic. Mich couldn't keep up with the conversation, too many unheard of topics. They all seemed used to it though.

Eventually Nick moved to sit beside Mich pulling him in a hug. Mich gladly leaned into Nick's embrace. He wiggled to get comfortable and buried his nose in Nick's neck to breath his scent. His scent was so typically omega. It was sweet like buttercream and held slight tinge of spice. Mich could also smell remnants of the other members on him.

Mich tried to pay attention to the conversation but the rhythmic rise and fall of Nick's breathing and scent lulled him asleep.

He was shaken awake by Nick. He blinked disoriented and looked around. Everyone was gone except Nick who was still holding him and Isaac who stood in front of him.

"Wake up, Bun," Nick said shaking him again.

"What's going on?"

"We're going shopping. You need actual clothes."

Right, he was still dressed in his auction house tunic.

"You can wear some of my clothes for now. By the time we're done, you'll have a whole wardrobe."

Shopping. Mich has never been shopping for.

He expected it to be fun.

 


	6. Pack Operations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick begins to understand what the pack does.

_ Shopping. Mich has never been shopping for. _

_ He expected it to be fun. _

No shopping was not fun. It was exhausting. They spent a grueling  _ four _ hours hopping at two malls and dozens of stores. Mich quickly lost energy after an hour but Nick was going strong and dragged him around. Isaac simply followed around and helped carry bags. Gosh the bags. There were so many bags.

Halfway through shopping Mich refused to try on any more clothes because he was too tired. So Nick just bought everything and anything he thought would look good on Mich. They left with a shopping catalogue amount of clothes and accessories.

Once home Mich kicked off his shoes and dove into his bed. He needed a nap. Nick followed him and forced him to change into a set of his new pajamas.

_ You'll be more comfortable _ , was his reason and Mich couldn't find the energy to fight him so he changed.

Mich kicked his feet underneath the comforter for good measure, he liked the way it felt on his feet. Nick crawled in with him and they cuddled up before falling asleep.

It was a reoccurring theme to be shaken awake but Mich just slept so well.

"Wake up, Michael, wake up." Mich pushed himself to sit up, eyes still closed and frowning deeply. He didn't want to get up.

"What's up?" Nick asked fully awake. Mich glanced at him. He still managed to look so beautiful even after immediately waking up.

"Smaller dinner meeting. Boss wants us all there, Michael too," Isaac replied pulling Nick out of bed.

"Mich," Mich grumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"He prefers the name Mich," Nick explained after a moment of silence. Isaac hummed.

"Time to get Mich."

Thirty minutes spend choosing an outfit, well Nick spend thirty minutes choosing their outfits, and they were in the car off to some restaurant.

Mich wore an elegant, full length black dress. The fabric was pulled up and cinched at his waist exposing his ankle. Thick straps fell off his shoulders exposing his collarbone and neck. A thin silver necklace hung over his neck and a small star pendent fell over his collarbone. Mich opted for a pair of simple black flats.

Nick wore a more casual dress. Bright red and tightly fitted, it showed off his tall figure and slim waist. A slit cut along the length up to his thigh and thin straps hung over his shoulders. He was heavily decorated with silver and red jewelry. The same red, braided bracelet along with other stacked bracelets. He wore his collar with two layered necklaces, the longest with a pendent falling against his chest. He wore red, laced heels tied behind the ankle.

Isaac dressed in a plain black suit and dress shoes. A tight fitted, red dress shirt wrapped his toned chest and a black tie lay over it. In his chest pocket was a red pocket square and he wore a Gucci belt.

It was pretty easy to tell that the pack liked red.

Isaac drove the car and Nick sat the passenger seat preoccupied with his phone. The drive was short, too short for Mich's liking.

He didn't know what to expect or how to act. Who where they meeting again? Mich didn't know. He wasn't told anything at all.

He reluctantly got out the car as Nick passed his phone to Isaac who slipped it into his jacket pocket. Nick already began walking towards the establishment when Isaac offered his arm to Mich. He glanced at him shyly and blushed when the beta smiled back. His slipped his hand over Isaac's arm and followed after Nick.

The inside of the restaurant was as grand as he expected it to be. Dim lights to create a mellow atmosphere, sleek furnishings, and detailed decorations all around.

Nick was already speaking to an employee who came around the counter and motioned them to follow. They were led to a somewhat hidden area with large booths. Inside, the rest of the pack was already seated and dressed in simple black suits with red accents. Elijah wore a long red skirt though.

They were ushered to sit further in the room and Mich took a seat between Nick and Abel, who gave him a reassuring smile. Nick tried to smile back but it probably looked more like a grimace judging by the Abel chuckled and patted his thigh.

"Just look pretty and seem uninterested," Nick told him. Act sly too."

Pretty he could do, but act sly? Mich wasn't sure how to do that. They were talk in school to be submissive, not sly.

Before he knew it the guests had arrived and entered the secluded booth. Mich hastily followed the pack and stood up. Alpha Baran greeting a male alpha with a handshake. They all shared greetings and sat down.

Mich watched Nick. He definitely seemed uninterested. His played absentmindedly with his drink straw, stirring it around and flicking it. Mich tried to do the same. He schooled his expression the best he could and rested his head on his hand over the edge of the table. He looked at all the decorations around them.

"Tell me how it went," Alpha Baran ordered. Gosh his voice. He held so much authority it made Mich shiver.

"All according to plan, Boss. The Italians agreed to our terms and have began shipment. Expected delivery starting next week. Ours should hit the market soon," the alpha replied, voice firm.

"The Japanese?"

"Still refusing the cooperate. We have a team working on infiltrating their docks."

Alpha Baran nodded. Mich had a creeping feeling they were discussing drugs.

"I want their agreement next week or their shipment in our hands. This has gone on too long," Elijah spoke. Mich nearly jumped in his seat. He's never head the beta speak with such authority. His voice was hard and tone sharp.

He looked at Beta Abel when he rubbed his thigh. A simple reassurance. Mich wanted to curl up in his bed.

Dinner was tense. He listened to the pack discuss their shipments and agreements and other packs.

At one point Nick even interjected in the conversation. Mich's eyes widened. What was he doing? He was omega! He shouldn't be meddling in there conversation. Fear crept up his spine but no one else seemed to think anything of Nick joining in.

Beta Abel kept his hand on his thigh giving it a light squeeze when he noticed Mich's nervousness.

Mich did his best to seem uninterested and ate his shrimp pasta.

After what felt like hours dinner was finally over and the guests were leaving. Finally Mich was able to relax.

"Oh, Bun you did so well," Nick cooed pulling him into a hug. Beta Abel pet his head lightly.

"You'll do perfect in our pack," he said.

"You were great. Not too interested but also not rude. You're a natural at the sly omega game." Mich's chest swelled with pride at the alpha's compliment.

"Thank you, Alpha Bara," Mich said bowing his head.

"Please, we're all family. No need for any of our titles." Mich nodded. "Finish up your drinks and we'll head back."

Mich nearly dozed off in the car ride home.

He let Nick undress him before he crawled into bed pulling Nick with him. It was a tiring day and he just wanted to sleep.

Mich still didn't know what his role was in the pack or what was expected of him, but he liked these wolves. They were kind to him. No one was kind to omegas, not form what he was taught at school at least.

 


	7. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first full moon since Mich has joined the Bustling Boars pack, which means it's time for this pack initiation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut coming! Baran, Isaac, and Nick get their funk on.
> 
> This is fiction right? So we're going to ignore all logic because this is f a k e.

The full moon.

It was a special day for all wolves. A day to further connect with their instincts and wolves. A special day for packs to bond and let loose. The one day they could transform into their wolf forms.

But for Mich and the Bustling Boars, this full moon was something much, much more. Today was his big day. Today was his pack initialization. He was truly going to become a member of the Bustling Boars.

They had been preparing for the past two weeks. Frequent enemas, going nude, outdoor recreation activities. Mich did it all with the pack. The next month was going to be tough but Mich was mentally and physically prepared. He had done several enemas, including one last night, and was planning to do a douche. In addition he's spend the last few days fully nude, inside the house and outside around the property.

He's spent more than enough time since arriving interacting with the pack and he felt a part of the family. Now it was time to earn his collar.

Every pack's omega initialization was different, but they were all based on the old tradition passed down through the years and have been modernized.

All initializations involved a new omega having sex with the pack for a month, until the next full moon, and keeping all the men's ejaculation inside their bodies. That's as far as similarities go. In the outdated traditional way, the omega was tied and completely restricted with no room for movement and kept in a certain room where only the male alphas were allowed to have sex with the omega. The growing trend in modern day packs allowed all members of the pack to have sex with the omega and didn't involve full body restraints.

Some bondage wouldn't be too bad, Mich thought.

"It's you big day!" Nick explained bursting into Mich's room, the door swinging back with a loud bang.

Mich peaked his head out from the comforter. "You're excited."

"Of course I am! Today marks the first day of your initialization!"

"You're more excited than  _ me. _ " Mich kicked the comforter to the side and climbed out of bed.

"Well,  _ duh! _ I know what to expect. And I just know you're going to love it."

Mich rolled his eyes. Yeah, he liked sex just fine, but Nick  _ loved _ sex. Nick's libido was higher than anyone else in their pack. It's kind of amazing how horny he is all the time.

Nick had joined Mich in going nude, which made him feel a little better about being naked when everyone else was fully clothed.

"Come here," Baran ordered, using his alpha voice.

Mich stumbled over his feet to reach the alpha, seated surrounded by the rest of the pack in the heat room. The thick room-wide cushion broke his fall as he tumbled into Baran's lap.

The pack collectively chuckled at his hasty obedience which made him blush. He was just so excited for this.

He gladly climbed into Baran's lap and accepted his gentle kisses. He urged for more, moaning and squirming, but the alpha kept firm control.

His hands stroked Mich's sides, light and teasing. Mich was soon seated in Baran's lap with their chests pressed together. He could feel the alpha's hard on against his crotched. The thought of beginning the pack initialization and sex had his wet in seconds. He began to produce slick, the thick and sweet fluid seeping from his pussy and soaking into Baran's pants.

"A-alpha," Mich panted pulling away. His face was flushed and he was sweaty with anticipation.

"Yes, Bun, I've got you."

Baran gently laid Mich onto his back and settled between his legs. Mich let his body fall back, arms by his head and legs limp. Baran ran his hands all over Mich's body. His muscles twitched and trembled from the touch, goosebumps forming.

"Such a good boy. You must've waiting so long for this. Longed to formally join the pack." Mich nodded with fervor. He wanted nothing more to be part of the pack.

"Sweet Bun, now's the time."

Mich nearly screamed with Baran began removing his clothes.  _ This was it! _

"Sweet boy, you're going to be such a good omega for us." Mich nodded again. "Taking us all so eagerly and keeping all our cum in your tummy."

Yes,  _ yes, yes! _ Mich wanted it. He wanted their cocks to fuck him and fill him up with come.

Baran's smile was absolutely predatory when Mich raised his hips. "Good boy."

A soft breathy moan left his lips as Baran pushed his hips back down and dipped his fingers into his cunt. Pure bliss washed over him as the alpha's fingers slipped through his folders. Long, lean fingers pushing through his heat. Easily sliding against his wet, warm walls. Copious amounts of his slick allowed Baran to effortlessly finger him with three fingers. His fingers moved in and out, stretching apart and stretching his walls.

Mich gave a whine, a distinctly  _ omega _ whine that made Baran's movement pause, which only made Mich whine even more. Mich hadn't even realized he made an omega sound, too focused on sating his arousal.

"Shush, Bun I've got you."

Baran teasingly rubbed his hard cock against Mich's wet cunt, coating the underside with his slick. Mich raised his hips slightly waiting for Baran to put it in.

And when he did Mich just about lost his mind. Sex had never been greater. A loud scream of pleasure tore from his lips as he threw his head back. Mich nearly came right there.

Baran wasn't no time moving. He fucked into Mich almost painfully fast leaving the omega breathless and weak. Mich moaned and moaned, uncontrollable little gasps leaving his red lips. He could feel  _ so _ much. Baran's cock was thick and long, the hard long shaft plowing into him over and over again. His heavy balls slapping against Mich's thigh with sharp slaps. Mich's eyes rolled back and his lids fell shut. It was just so much. He could feel his insides twich and clench around Baran's cock.

"Alpha, please! Give me more!" Mich moaned throwing his arms around Baran's neck pulling him close.

Mich could now smell the alpha's scent, it was thicker and heavier. The strong scent of alpha musk and arousal clung to his nose and it turned him on. It was such a turn on it made him come. His cock twitched and then he was coming over his abdomen.

Baran wasted no time. His large hands held Mich's hips in a bruising grip, fingernails digging into his flesh, and fucked into the omega harder. Mich cried out loud. His pussy gushed with slick. It mixed with the alpha's precome and splattered along his ass and thighs as Baran fucked him.

"I'm coming!" Mich didn't think Baran could move any faster, but that's what he did.

Baran's hips stuttered before he plunged his cock into Mich's pussy a final time and unloaded. Mich's body twisted and contorted beneath the alpha as he came as well, another load covering his stomach. Mich could feel the gush of hot liquid gush into his body. Baran's cock twitched as semen continued to flow from his still hard cock. The immense heat of the alpha's thick come seeped past his cervix and into his womb. Mich felt his cock harden again and arousal return to his stomach as Baran's knot grew. It was large and intruding in his body. His cunt throbbed to accommodate the alphas thick knot as it grew.

Mich couldn't help the twitches of his muscles. He was thoroughly exhausted but he wanted more.

Still, Baran was coming. Thick, hot alpha semen pouring into his body and filling his womb up. Perhaps it was because Baran was an alpha that he came so much.

"Such a good, omega. You're doing so well," Baran complimented softly. Mich whimpered from the praise, his chest puffing with pride.

"Baran is so good, isn't he?" Nick asked suddenly beside them. Mich could see the omega's dripping, straining cock.

He reached over and pulled on Nick's cock. The older omega's breath hitched sharply as Mich took his cock into his mouth. He licked along the head tasting his salty precome and swallowed him down. He bobbed his head as much as he could. He eagerly sucked Nick's cock.

Baran seemed to like it just as much as Nick did. He was cooing and speaking to him softly, encouraging to do more. Nick began to rock his hips, pushing his cock into Mich's mouth. More precome leaked from Nick's cock and coated his tongue. Nick's hips moved faster, his cock sliding in and out of Mich's mouth and then he was coming. The flood of hot come filling his mouth and assaulting his senses overwhelmed Mich. He whimpered and squirmed on Baran's softening cock. He swallowed down Nick's load, savouring it with each gulp.

Using his tongue, Mich smeared the remaining come around his mouth hoping to make it last when Baran pulled him in for a kiss. Mich allowed his head to be turned and Baran to dominated him.

"That was hot. You look so beautiful sitting on my cock and sucking off Nick."

"He's certainly a natural," Nick added.

Baran pulled his soft cock free and Mich whimpered quietly. His pussy throbbed from the sudden emptiness.

"Oh look at him. He's just dying for more."

_ Yes, yes he wanted more. _ Mich was losing his mind to the pleasure.

"Don't worry, sweetie, let's lots more to come." Baran pat his head and then he was gone.

Isaac replaced the satisfied alpha, lifting and spreading Mich's legs to get a good look at his messy loins.

Mich mouthed absentmindedly at Nick's cock as Isaac finger his ass. He used Mich's slick and Baran's come as lube to stretch him open. Gosh it was so filthy but Mich loved it.

"Sweet omega can't get enough of sex," was all Isaac said before plunging his cock into Mich's ass.

Mich let out an involuntary squeal as his ass was split open. There was a delightful tingle of pain as his body was forced to accommodate the beta's hard cock. He squealed when Isaac's cock found his prostate, each thrust aimed perfectly to brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Found his sweet spot."

Isaac rolled Mich onto his front and held his waist. Legs folded under him and arms cushioning his head, Mich's cock brushed against the sheets over the floor cushion. His body rocked with the beta's every thrust, his own cock bobbing and leaking come.

Isaac made sure to massage Mich's prostate with each powerful thrust. Mich swiveled his hips while moaning pathetically. His face was contorted with pure bliss and his muscles tense because he refused to give up the pleasure of sex. He clenched hungrily around Isaac's cock, desperate to draw him in for more. The sheer weight of the beta's cock could make Mich come.

When he felt Nick's cock harden in his mouth he instantly began sucking. Then he was being fucked from both ends: Isaac pounding his ass and Nick fucking into his head. The pleasure was dizzying and Mich came once again.

His cocked sagged and fell limply were it rubbed almost painfully on the sheets.

Soft moans and wet slaps echoed throughout the room. He hands fisted the sheets weakly and shifted his hips to better receive Isaac's pounding.

His next orgasm came so suddenly and violently. His muscles tensed and body convulsed, he could feel himself twitch bellow Isaac's chest. His vision became spotted and hazier. Mich briefly felt the warm flood of cum in his gut before he blacked out.

Mich later woke in Jay's lap. The alpha's hands a sturdy hold on his hips. He tightened his grip around Jay's shoulders pulling him in closer. Mich barely had the chance to orient himself before Jay's mouth was on his own, tongue pushing past his lips and licking around his mouth. He moaned and eagerly opened his mouth wider letting Jay control their make out session.

Jay gave a grunt as Mich began to ground down, rolling his hips in Jay's lap and against his stiff cock.

"Gosh, you tease. You're killing me," Jay whispered switching to suck on Mich neck who leaned his head to the side.

The alpha placed wet, open mouth kisses along Mich's neck, adding more and more hickeys to his marked neck. Switching from side to side and kisses to soft bites, every second passing made the arousal in Mich's stomach grow.

His cock was flaccid, limp from too many orgasms but the pleasure continued to grow. His body tingled from overstimulation and muscles strained from use, but he wanted more.

"Lil Bun is finally becoming part of the pack, becoming ours," Jay growled deep in his throat. Mich whimpered, Jay's alpha voice was turning him on so much. He ground his hips again urging Jay to touch him more.

More, more, more! Mich wanted more.

"Don't worry, Bun, we've got all the time in the world." Mich whimpered, he wanted it now.

Jay ran his hands along Mich's body, calloused fingertips dragging against his soft, tender skin. The steady touch of his alpha's fingers left a trail of pleasure along his skin.

Gosh Mich was quickly losing himself to the pleasure. He grew frantic, rolling his hips harder and faster against Jay's hard on. The alpha responded with a sharp intake and suddenly Mich found himself on his back, laying on the cushioned floor. He kept his head turned to the side and curled his legs around Jay's waist.

"Sweet omega so desperate for cock."

"Y-yes, Alpha! Please fuck me again!"

Mich screamed when Jay thrusted into his cunt, a loud, desperate scream deep in his chest and high and needy. He tensed and relaxed, bearing down and rocking his hips to match Jay's pace.

Each powerful thrust found the alpha's blunt cock head nudging at his womb. Mich was sure he was going to split in two. Jay set a fast and brutal pace, his pistoning brutally face. His heavy ball swung with force and slapped loudly against Mich's ass and thighs. The omega was helpless underneath the alpha. His cunt loose with pleasure made wet squelching noises around Jay's cock. Each thrust forcing out more slick and further dirtying the sheets.

"Look at you, such a lewd omega." Mich whimpered, that was exactly what he wanted to here. "You're exactly the same as Nick. Desperate for a good fuck."

"Alpha, give me more, please!" Mich cried and threw his arms around Jay's neck pulling him closer.

The alpha leaned in, lips wrapping around one of his nipples. Mich gave a high keen and arched his back to lean into Jay's mouth. His nipples were stiff and bright red from constant abuse. Mich quickly learned the pack adored his nipples.

Mich was quickly reaching orgasm. His hips stuttered trying to keep up with Jay's fast thrusts and his breath hitched. A squeaky moan later and he was coming. His limp cock giving a meager spurt of come across his stomach. Jay growled a deep possessive growl in his ear and hastened his pace. Mich howled and moaned, powerless as the alpha plowed into his cunt making slick and come squirt out from sheer speed.

"Oh yes, please knot me! Please!"

Knot him was exactly what Jay did. He buried his cock deep in Mich's pussy, cock pressed against the omega's twitching cervix and came. His thick alpha come flooded his already filled womb. Mich moaned and cried out. He could feel the heat of Jay's load pool into his body, stuffing his cunt and womb. The alpha's knot grew quickly, instantly swelling to the size of a grapefruit and locking them by the loins.

Mich's own cock remained limp as it twitched, little spurts of come spilling out.

Mich was left panting heavily. His chest heaving as he took in deep breaths. His vision was blurry and his mind fuzzy. His arousal fully sated from his alpha. His body trembled from strained, muscles weak and tried.

Jay maneuvered them to lay on their sides and brushed Mich's hair to lull him asleep.

A whole month of  _ this _ , Mich could totally get behind this.

 


	8. Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mich earns his collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut with Elijah, Abel, and Nick
> 
> !!This chapter contains bestiality!!

Mich remembers the first few days of the beginning of his initialization. He had been completely wiped out by having non-stop sex with the pack. The first week was spent entire in the heat rooms. His muscles were so sore and overworked, he couldn't even sit up. Nick helped apply special cream to numb his abused anus and reduce inflammation.

In addition to mind-blowing sex, weak muscles, and sore anus, Nick suffered from intense abdominal cramps.

A large part of any omega initialization was keeping cum inside the body. Along with all those rounds of sex meant lots of loads of come, all of which had to be kept inside him. His abdomen was constantly cramping under the strain of being forced to expand. His womb protested greatly from the pressure it was suddenly put under. His body soon adjusted to his new 'lifestyle' and he felt less physical burden.

So taking three cocks at once wasn't a problem at all.

Being speared in all three holes for the nth time that day, Mich mentally saluted himself for being able to stay upright on his hands. He's certainly gained some muscles this past month.

"Oh, sweet Bun, he's so lost. Lost in the bliss of arousal." That was Nick whispering into his ear, one hand on the floor and the other tugging at Mich's nipple.

"He's always been so good for us. The perfect omega." Compliments from Abel were the best.

The beta was pretty stoic and calm, the pack's most conservative member. Getting any big reaction from Abel was a feat.

Mich wanted to speak, but his mouth was preoccupied sucking Elijah's cock. A mix of saliva and come dripped past his lips and down his chin in wet lines. Mich's mouth watered from the taste of cock. This musk and the saltiness of semen.

Mich was reaching climax again. Nick was coming in his ass, cock buried deep and resting against his prostate as he came. Mich moaned wantonly around Elijah's cock earning a deep moan. The sudden gush of hot semen entering his body never failed to make him shudder with pleasure. Nick continued to fuck into his ass, keeping the same pace as he rode off his orgasm.

Nick shushed him when he whined as he pulled out, filling his whole with a large vibrator to keep him plugged up.

A whole month's worth of come and more stored in his body, filling his intestines and womb needed to be kept inside with the help of sex toys. By the end of the first week Mich's asshole was all loose and come easily slipped out. Mich didn't mind the toys, no, he loved it. The constant heavy weight of cock in his holes brought him happiness.

Suddenly turned on his back, Mich wailed at the new angle Abel pounded him at. It was like his cock reached deeper, slamming harder against his poor, abused cervix. Each powerful thrust coaxing the only tight ring of muscles left in his body to give up and open up. It was a wonder he wasn't pregnant already. But no, the birth control drugs administered from omega schools didn't wear off so quickly.

Elijah tilted his head further, his cock forcing its way down Mich's throat. His eyes shut under the brutal fucking he got. Heavy balls slapping against his face and two cocks fucking into him so hard.

Mich's cock had long given out, soft and pliant from too many orgasms. His chest and stomach was a mess of watered down semen but with Abel pounding his cunt harder than ever, Mich could feel his cock twitch helplessly.

Slick and come squirted from his pussy, Abel's fast thrusting growing as if to force it all out to replace it with his own load.

Elijah gave one last, hard thrust into his mouth, burying himself as deep as possible and came. Mich whimpered and cried out hoarsely as he struggled to swallow down the fast gush of liquid. It was hot and sticky, quickly filling his mouth and flowing down his throat. He tensed and clenched around Abel making him swear as his hips stuttered. Then Abel was coming too. His load just has strong and hot as ever. Mich's eyes rolled back as he wailed and squirmed from the dual shot of come entering his body that was too much.

It was like every nerve of his body was being assaulted with pure pleasure.

Mich's body gave out and he sagged onto the floor as the two cocks pulled free from his body. He was a filthy mess of sweat, semen, and slick.

He couldn't stop his body from twitching and trembling. His muscles were tired and his mind a fuzzy mess. Moments later Mich felt the familiar splash of come over his chest. It was Nick jerking himself off and coming all over him, adding to the mess.

"Don't worry Bun, tomorrow's the big day."

Abel wasn't lying. The next day was by far the most intense and grueling day.

Mich would finally get his collar by the end of the night that marked the end of this one month omega initialization.

That day Mich found himself outside in the forest on his hands and knees getting fucked by the pack, in  _ wolf form _ .

Mich was already losing his mind, consciousness fading every minute but he refused to pass out. The full was the only day this could happen.

Multiple orgasms and two loads of thin doggy come in his ass later, Mich had lost of train of thought. He thought of nothing but sex, come, and  _ knotting _ . Nick was already satisfied, having plowed Mich's ass and dumped two loads in him. Now it was Isaac's turn and the beta took no time to finding his cunt and slipping right in.

The entire time Nick pounding his ass, his pussy throbbed and dripped slick begging for attention. Now Isaac was giving it all the attention. Mich squeezed around the beta's long wolf cock as it moved in and out of his body. The thinner tip of his cock poked and prodded at his womb. Each thrust pushing it harder and deeper against his cervix until it slipped through. The tip just barely made it past his cervix but it made Mich screamed. His body jerked and every muscles stiffened as he scream loud with pleasure. Isaac growled deep into his ear, jerking his hips and ruthlessly pulling his cock free. It slipped out completely from his pussy but Isaac easily slipped it back in.

Then on Mich was and loud moaning mess as Isaac fucked his womb. Pushing deeper and forcing his body to accommodate his long, thick cock. As if his womb wasn't filled and stretched enough with come, Isaac let his load fill him up more. It pooled directly into his womb, making it cramp in protest as more semen entered.

Mich whined pitifully as Isaac pulled out, his cunt and ass both empty. He yelped and jerked but calmed himself down when he felt the smoothness of a tongue lap greedily at his pussy and ass. His body relaxed and sagged on the bumpy terrain as one of his pack mates ate him out. Each drag of that smooth tongue licking his folds and hole to get more of his slick. The rim job was sloppy and wet but Mich loved it.

In that moment Mich truly felt like the pack's bitch. Whining and whimpering while presenting himself and getting fucked into oblivion. Any lasting thought of sex disappeared. All he could think of was  _ more, he needed more _ .

Finally the wolf had enough and was mounting him. Mich breathed heavily from his mouth as arousal whirled in his gut. The wolf's front paws were rested by his head and he could feel the soft belly fur along his back.

He squealed and jerked up when the wolf's thick, tapered cock slammed right into him with one swift thrust. He gasped and choked on his breath. It felt so good. A gasp left his lips as the wolf immediately began to hammer his hips, driving his hips against Mich's ass faster and harder than any regular human could.

Barely turning his head around, Mich was able to recognize the wolf as their leader. He could just tell it was Baran. The alpah growled and nosed at his cheek until the turned his head back. He felt Baran's teeth poke at his neck and he fell limply. Full submission and presentation.

Drool dripped from the Baran's mouth getting into Mich's hair and over his neck. It was hot and smelly.

The rest of his pack howled and barked, yipping excitedly as their alpha pounded into their newest bitch. Yes, Mich was their bitch now. He was a part of the pack.

Broken moans left his mouth as he felt the alpha's knot beginning to form. The bulge at the base of his cock rapidly grew, catching at his rim until Baran slammed deep into his as. Eyes rolled back and back tense, Mich gasped desperately for air. Baran gave his ass such a pounding and now he was being knotted with come flowing into him.

The knot as a wolf was about the same size as human form, but in wolf form their cocks were much thicker. The added girth of their inhuman cocks and a knot was totally going to wreck his asshole.

The alpha was growling and snarling as he jerked his hips, fighting to cling onto his orgasm as his thin semen filled Mich's intestines. Mich mewled softly with every jerk, his limp body jerking with Baran did. Baran jerked and rolled his hips, cock knocking against Mich's prostate that send him over the edge. He came again, squirting slick between his thighs.

He heard the alpha give his content growl before releasing his bite on Mich's should and neck. No blood was drawn but there was a throb.

Wolf knots went down much faster than human ones. So Baran quickly pulled himself free as soon as his knot was able to slip free, allowing the next pack mate a turn.

Mich, who was mewling pathetically for attention, gave a loud scream as Jay shoved his cock into his ass hole. His cock was so long it reached farther than anyone else in their pack. Jay had less control than their alpha. His thrusts were wild and uncontrollable. Each thrust stabbing at his soft, wet walls and eliciting soft, breathless moans from Mich.

Jay slobbered all over the omega, licking hungrily at his face and shoulders leaving trails of smelly saliva behind.

Mich was drunk on pleasure, his mind swirling and vision hazy. He was being fucked so fully and thoroughly. Each orgasm was like a tidal wave. Swooping over his body with strength and leaving him helplessly limp.

Bless wolf forms because all wolves could pop a knot. When Jay's knot caught against his hole, Mich was sure his ass was going to ruined after the night.

The beta stayed put, no jerking or rutting, as his knot remained. Mich groaned and squirmed. His muscles protesting greatly from the copious amounts of semen entering his body. His belly was stretched and distended, bulging out from the sheer amount of come that filled his guts. Now on this last day they were filling him up even more.

Mich nearly lost consciousness when Jay suddenly ripped his cock free, knot still too big to be pulled out but he did. His ass throbbed and ached from the pain of a large knot being pulled out.

Before he knew it someone else was on top of him. Pounding into his pussy and noisily barking. His back curved under the weight of the wolf's powerful thrusts that jerked his body against the ground. Bless the bed sheet they had laid out earlier.

His consciousness was quickly leaving him. Mich's ears were buzzing and his body momentarily went numb but seconds later he was fully awake again and screaming for more. His pack happily obliged.

Elijah who was pounding his pussy suddenly got up and pulled out and Mich was on his back. Elijah turned around and began fucking him again, ass to ass. Mich gave a throating moan as Nick appeared atop over him and slipped into his cunt. He was being fucked by two wolves. Then Abel was in front of him, lean cock hanging low and dripping come onto his face. Mich opened his mouth up and mouthed at the beta's cock. Abel had his way with Mich's mouth and throat. He fucked Mich's skull fast and hard making it difficult for Mich to breath.

Mich was squealing and moaning as he was pounded by three wolf cocks. Each pack mate moving at their own pace sending pleasure shooting up his spine. Every sense of his body was being assaulted with pleasure and the musk of sex.

Elijah and Nick simultaneously popped their knots. Taking two knots at once was painful. Mich could feel his body straining to stretch and take two at the same time but the flood of come was amazing. His stomach distended farther from the two new loads.

He greedily swallowed Abel's load and cleaned off his cock with quick, short licks.

Once Elijah and Nick pulled free another wolf replaced them. Nick didn't care who it was anymore.

The wolf fucked Nick's come deep back into his hole. His pussy throbbed and ached but Mich wanted nothing more.

Mich was turning into a true bitch. Like a bitch in heat he was crying and begging for more even as his holes were being filled. Come starved and desperate as he presented himself in submission that made his pack growl.

It would continue one for hours as his six pack mates took turns fucking him, eating his out, and rutting against him, leaving him unmoving and a filthy mess.

When Mich woke the fluids on his body were dry and crusted.

"Back with us, Bun?" Abel asked, stroking his hair. Mich nodded numbly, his entire body ached and his throat was dry.

"Congratulations Mich, welcome to the pack." Baran carefully attached the collar around his neck.

It was a perfect fit. The leather band sat at the base of his neck and was perfectly snug.

Mich smiled. He was so happy to be a part of this pack.

 


	9. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mich conceives! Nick is pregnant too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

When Mich found out he was pregnant, he was absolutely ecstatic. Jumping around and squealing in the bathroom holding that little plastic wand. He had been wanting this since joining the pack.

Nick had gotten pregnant several months ago after stopping his birth control and Mich was so jealous. He admired the way the other omega's body changed. Nick's scent became sweeter and strong and now carried the underlying scent of pregnancy. His hips widened and rounded - which also accentuated his curves.

Mich loved the look of pregnancy on Nick and wanted it too. Nick's large rounded belly hanging low on his hips. The beautiful curve of his back from the pups' weight. Yes Nick was carry multiples, twins. Just three months along but looking much farther. Mich loved cuddling with Nick and rubbing the omega's round belly. He wanted it on himself.

And now he got it. Mich stormed his way into Baran's room and jumped into the unsuspecting alpha's lap. Baran had been so startled to his entrance but happily accepted the young omega in his arms. Mich threw himself at Baran when his eyes widened with recognition of the positive pregnancy test. The two engaged into a passionate make out session that quickly led to hand jobs before Mich was running around the mansion announcing his pregnancy.

They celebrated that night with mountains of junk food and alcohol. Nick had juice of course.

The pack showered their omegas with love and affection. Non stop attention and overbearing affection every waking moment.

Mich decided to move into Nick room and they remade a nest together. A large pile of pillows, blankets, and cloths smelling their pack mates.

The nest was a sacred, safe haven for omegas. Like a little bubble to climb into, relax, and hide away from the world. Omegas raised their young in their nest. A safe spot to raise and care for their pups. It was also a spot to bond with the pack. Wolves spent time together in nests to share affections and grow their bonds.

Given the importance of a nest, it was a no-brainer for the two omegas to nest together.

They spent their spare time nestled together in their shared, legs tangled together and hands stroking their bellies.

There was still some time before Mich's belly would show signs of pregnancies but he couldn't keep his hands off his stomach. When his stomach rounded out he spent less time in his nest and more time along with his pack mates with Nick.

The two omegas joined their pack mates on various activities, from going to their offices, dinners or galas, or private meetings. The pack took full advantages of showing off their omegas' fertility by bringing them out in public. Word quickly got around and they were receiving congratulations from all partners and associates.

The office runs were simple and fun. The dinner parties or more serious runs were a bigger deal. On those outings Nick dressed them up in fancy clothes to show off their figure. That meant tight around the waist for Mich and entire torso for Nick. Dresses where Nick's top pic, but Mich also wore pants with fitted tops.

One particular dinner they pack went to was a large venue with packs across the country coming to form trading alliances. Drug and weapon agreements.

That day the omegas wore matching outfits. Long pleated skirts of smooth silk ending above their ankles. Nick in black and Mich in red. Their tops, long sleeved crops with simple laces sewed on. Now Nick wore red and Mich in black. Nick wore his favourite studded heels and Mich wore simple black pumps. Leather collars in full view and silver jewelry decorating their hands, the two omegas led the pack into the large ball room.

The room was packed with people already as Nick strutted in, heels clicking against the marble floor tiles. Heads turned to follow the pack as Nick led them straight to one of the catering tables. Mich mentally thanked his fellow pregnant pack mate because, gosh, all the smells of the food and desserts made his mouth water as soon he entered.

Elijah made a display of holding Nick by the hip and holding a plate and Nick piled food onto it. Mich could hear Mich whine as Elijah told him to take more vegetables -  _ 'No, Eli I don't want any' _ \- as he loaded his own plate.

Baran and Abel were already networking with others, catching up with old colleagues or meeting new wolves.

The ball room was lined with circular booths on the walls of the room and circular tables filled the inside around all the catering. Mich was glad Nick snagged a booth.

They're in the middle of eating when a not-so pleasant guests arrives at their booth.

"Good even, Boars," the man greets. Mich can smell his cologne even sitting the farthest away. "I see you've brought your newest bitch tonight."

"Hmm, we brought our newest  _ pack mate  _ with us. Alpha Matthew, meet Omega Mich." Baran was still out in the crowd talking so Jay took initiative as Third.

"Mathew, a pleasure to meet you," Mich greeted intentionally not using his title. The way Mathew's brow twitched showed he noticed the lacking title.

"My, my, have you got quite the omega. Surely he is better than your other," he sneered glaring at Nick who was simply smirking. "An omega is only good if they're put in their place."

Oh, he was one of  _ those _ people. Old traditionalist views and all.

"You're mistaken, Mathew. Our omegas  _ are _ in their places. We treat our omegas with equal respect, but I don't believe you quite know what is respect though." Ooh, Isaac and his snarky comments.

"Yes, it's a shame you only know power and dominance. If only your pack was willing to teach you the importance of respect. Oh that's right, they have tried and you banished them." Elijah shot back. Mich snickered, the alpha's face was turning red with anger.

"And if only you knew anything about dominance. You're alpha seems to have loose leashes around your necks. It's no wonder he was banished from his own pack."

Angered growls echoed out and Mathew smirked before he excused himself and left. The next few minutes were filled with curses and angry remarks towards the traditionalist alpha.

People came and went as they finished up their dinner. Eventually Mich kicked off his pumps and threw his legs over Elijah's lap and Jay who was sitting on the beta's other side began to massage his feet. Mich slumped into the couch with a loud groan. Nick proceeded to do the same over Isaac's lap for his own foot massage. They made a show of rubbing their rounded bellies as wolves came to talk and give congratulations to them.

Abel and Baran returned to eat while Elijah and Jay left to network. Mich took advantage of his alpha's return for a cuddle session as he ate. He ate with one hand and the other rubbed Mich's stomach from around his back. Nick was also engaged in his own cuddle session with Isaac and Abel.

At one point Mich and Nick were left alone in their booth and was seemingly visited by every possible guest. Lucky Nick handled all the conversations and managed to shoo them off quickly.

A few hours later Nick began whining to the pack that he was tired and wanted to go home. Baran had resisted claiming there were still packs he needed to talk to but as soon as Nick played the 'the pups are tired' card, Baran was growling and dragging Nick to the car while the rest of the pack trailed along.

Guess it  _ was _ time to go home. Not that Mich was complaining. Oh no, he was glad to home too.

Heels kicked away and clothes strewn on the floor, Mich dove into their nest after a quick change into pajamas.

It was great to be able to lie down. His back was aching and sore under the weight of a single pup, how did Nick do it? He was carrying twins!

Happily surrounded by a plethora of cushions, pillows, and blankets, Mich tightly wrapped himself up and snuggled against Nick who was already fast asleep belly up.

Ah Mich really did love his pack. His life couldn't get better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going on a short break/hiatus

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as I recall them all
> 
> find me here:  
> [tumblr](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/),  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mzblackpoison), and  
> [posting schedule](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)


End file.
